The Other Side
by telleroftails-weaverofdreams
Summary: Noatak and the Lieutenant meet on the other side, and cannot deny their attraction to each other. Shenanigans ensue. Written for a kinkmeme. extremely ooc. PWP. Trashiness!


a/n:First time writing smut! Prepare to be frustrated by the sheer awfulness of it!

–

"You killed me."

"I...I'm sorry, Lieutenant."

"Why would you do that? Why would you leave? Why would you lie like that?" shouted the lieutenant, stepping closer with each question, "You're entire life was a lie! You spit on the names of people who dedicated their very souls to your cause!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Then why did you kill me!? Fat load of good that did! You ended being fuckin' blown to smithereens and for what, Amon?"

"You should call him Noatak." said Tarrlok, stepping into the spirit world alcove where the two other men were fighting."

"YOU should leave." growled the Lieutenant"

"Uh, no." said Tarrlok bluntly, "Whatever the problem is, I've got my brother's back this time around." snapped Tarrlok, placing a hand on Noatak's shoulder."

"He'll turn his back on you." muttered the Lieutenant, causing Noatak to look down in shame."

"Am I missing something?" asked Tarrlok, suspicious of how the two were acting."

"Was I just some toy?" demanded the Lieutenant without regard to Tarrlok's question. He pried Noatak's face upwards by the chin, "Something for you to take out all your-"

"No! It was...it was sincere." said Noatak, getting lost in the Lieutenant's electric blue eyes. Even in the few hours he'd been on the boat with his brother, he'd missed the Lieutenant's presence."

"Then why?" whispered the Lieutenant, tracing his thumb over the corner of Noatak's mouth."

"Wait," said Tarrlok, snatching his hand from Noatak's shoulder as if it had been burned. "You two...you've been...alright, I'm leaving." he sputtered, leaving the alcove in disgust, "You can get me when you're done with..._this_." he said, gesturing with his finger contemptuously.

Noatak hung his head, frustrated by how he'd managed to drive off everyone around him. Then, he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"You owe me an explanation."

"I never wanted you to reciprocate! It would have been more convenient if both of us could have remained-"

"What? Remained what Amon? Partners in crime? Friends? Friends with benefits? Would you still have killed me then?"

"I...I don't know." admitted Noatak.

"I suppose it wouldn't matter." continued the Lieutenant bitterly, "You would have betrayed me either way."

"I'm really sorry! I panicked, I wasn't thinking, and-_MMF_!" said Noatak, eyes widening as the Lieutenant's lips crashed down on his own. Then, he recovered and quickly took over, gripping the Lieutenant by the upper arms and backing him into a tree, lips connected the entire time. He aggressively crushed his lips against Lieu's the poked his tongue out, eliciting a deep moan from his willing partner. Then, the two broke free, gasping for air.

"Forgive me?" panted Noatak.

"You forgiven before it even happened." replied the Lieutenant, burying his face into Noatak's neck. "I've missed you."

"As have I." replied Noatak, pulling the Lieutenant back up for another kiss.

–

Soon, the Lieutenant was showing just how much he had missed his commander.

"On your knees, Lieutenant." whispered Amon (no, 'Noatak' the Lieutenant reminded himself) in a deep, gravelly voice.

Lieu complied and felt a shudder of anticipation as he undid the set of complicated buttons on Noatak's tunic. He looked up, struck once again by how handsome the man behind the mask really was: thick black eyebrows on top of intense, cold, grey eyes with a hint of purple in the iris, on an angular face lined by sharp sideburns. It made the lieutenant frustrated that he didn't have a chance to enjoy it all the times before.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, the Lieutenant pulled down the pants and tunic and grazed his tongue along the contours of his partner's well defined abdominals. Then he suckled his way down the outside of his hip to the inner thighs while running his hands up and down Noatak's thighs. Then, he peppered his entire lower body with bites and licks, but never quite touching the ultimate prize...

"_Hmm_." sighed Noatak pleasurably as he reached down to caress Lieu's head, like he was a particularly tame polar bear dog. "Enough teasing." he demanded, suddenly giving a sharp tug on his hair.

Finally, Lieu wrapped his hands around the sizable, semi-hard dick. "Water tribe, huh?" he muttered rhetorically, "No wonder you're so ridiculously well endowed."

His words seemed to have pleased Noatak though, because he felt the cock pulse in his hands as it swelled even larger.

"Thankfully, your mouth is better endowed." growled Noatak as he lightly smacked Lieu in the side of the face with his dick.

The Lieutenant obediently dragged his tongue along the underside of the entire length and gave it two strokes, which caused the entire thing to harden to its full size. Then, he proceeded to coat it with a layer of his saliva, taking care to lick every inch before dragging his mouth up to the crown and beginning to suck.

When he finally closed his lips around the crown, Noatak gave such a raw, strangled cry that the Lieutenant felt all of the blood rush down to his nether regions as well. With Noatak deep in his mouth, he moaned and sent vibrations up the entire thing, causing it to involuntarily thrust forwards and gag him. Then, he felt the fingers in his hair tighten as Noatak shoved his head forwards, forcing him to try (and fail) at deep throating. As Noatak thrust deep into his throat, he coughed and gagged and felt his eyes start to tear up as well as a lightheadedness that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Finally, Noatak pulled away and decided that it was time for the main course.

–

The mere sight of his Lieutenant on his knees with tears streaking down either one of his cheeks was nearly enough to send Noatak over the edge. He was very impatient now, and expressed it by kneeling down and pushing Lieu onto his back by the the shoulders. He climbed over and straddled Lieu's torso as he sucked on his neck and rabidly tore off both of their uniforms. Then he sucked his way down his collarbone and continued to his Lieutenants hard, wiry upper body.

Lieu arched and moaned under him, grinding into him desperately now.

"More...more..." he moaned.

Noatak complied, pulling down Lieu's pants and sticking three fingers in Lieu's mouth.

"_Suck_." he commanded, beginning to thrust them in and out of his mouth.

"Mmmf." groaned his Lieutenant and Noatak felt Lieu lapping with his fingers with his tongue while leering at him with hungry, pale blue eyes. The sight of this alone nearly prompted Noatak to just skip the preparation and just shove himself into his Lieutenant, but that would be painful on both their parts.

Impatiently, he removed his fingers from Lieu's mouth with a small 'pop' and proceeded started to circle his entrance. Lieu looked at him pleadingly, and when he finally curled one finger into his Lieutenant's ass, he arched up and his eyes rolled back in pure bliss.

Noatak was panting heavily, and his erection felt like it would explode if he didn't do something soon. Quickly, he added the second and third finger into his Lieutenant and scissored them inside, stretching out his sphincter muscles.

"More...Amon...Noatak!" gasped his Lieutenant as he ground down on Noatak's hand.

At the sound of his name, Noatak let out a feral growl and slammed himself into his Lieutenant in one violent thrust.

He groaned at the hot, tight pulsing sensations, squeezing at his bare cock. He thrust inwards again, relishing at the sweet friction.

Noatak grabbed his Lieutenant by the upper arms as they began to build a rhythm, each forceful thrust driving Lieu into the ground and crushing some of the soft, spirit grass. But no matter what he tried, he couldn't find the perfect angle. Frustrated now, Noatak grabbed both of his Lieutenant's legs and draped them over his shoulders effectively folding Lieu in half by the waist.

"Damn...so flexible." he growled, causing his Lieutenant to throw his head back and moan, drinking in the sound of his voice.

Finally, after much experimentation, Noatak found the exact perfect angle to hit his partner's prostate. His Lieutenant's entire body seized and he let out a strangled yell. Grinning in victory, Noatak began to pound into him with reckless abandon. His Lieutenant now let out a deep, continuous keening noise, with breaks at every one of Noatak's thrusts.

Noatak couldn't control himself anymore; it was like he was possessed. He brought his Lieutenant, still folded over on his back with his legs over Noatak's shoulders, into a crushing bear hug. Now he fucked his Lieutenant deeply, and each rapid, bruising thrust made Lieu sob in pleasure. His hips were almost blurring from the motions.

He looked down at Lieu's face: knit brows, eyes screwed shut and grit teeth on top of his flushed, sweaty face. His mustaches plastered to his cheekbones with sweat and his face was so tense he looked like he was in agony. But Noatak knew better.

"Look at me." commanded Noatak breathlessly. He liked to see Lieu's electrifying pale blue eyes.

His Lieutenants eyes snapped open and bored into his own, pleading for release.

"I can't hold back..."

"Come for me...Lieutenant." growled Noatak, reaching down to bite Lieu's collarbone.

Suddenly, Lieu's entire body seized up and his eyes rolled back in their sockets as his jaw dropped and he sobbed Noatak's name. His Lieutenant squirted jets of white release up onto Noatak's stomach, which proceeded to run and drip back down to Lieu.

After feeling the pulsing and clenching of Lieu's insides, Noatak couldn't hold back anymore either. It was like a wave of pleasure crested over his head and washed him into a sea of carnality. He let out a cry of bliss as he tensed up and spilled everything he had into Lieu. Finally, he finished and panted as he collapsed on top of his Lieutenant, crushing the thinner man with his heavy frame.

They stayed like that for a long time afterwards.

–

a/n: I don't know why I wrote that smut. Especially since I still get get squicked by words like 'cock.'


End file.
